Extraordinary Engines
Extraordinary Engines is a US, UK, AUS, Polish, Greek, Turkish, Brazilian, Czech, Italian, Spanish, French and Dutch DVD which features six episodes from the twentieth series. Description US Excitement spreads across Sodor with the arrival of a new and unusual engine. Worrying they’ll be replaced by the fast and modern Hugo; the engines fail to be good friends by not making him feel welcome. When they stop to listen, they realize that Hugo is a very special engine who truly belongs on the rails. Elsewhere things get spooky when the engines see a ghost train and Percy goes on a troll hunt. Skiff takes Sir Topham Hatt on a wild ride in search of a mermaid, Hugo dreams of taking to the skies, and Judy and Jerome learn what it takes to feel really useful again. Discover the wonders of dreaming big and join Thomas & Friends™ in 6 unique adventures! UK Excitement spreads across Sodor with the arrival of a new and unusual engine. Worrying they'll be replaced by the fast and modern Hugo; the engines fail to be good friends by not making him feel welcome. When they stop to listen, they realise that Hugo is a very special engine who truly belongs on the rails. Elsewhere things get spooky when the engines see a ghost train and Percy goes on a troll hunt. Skiff takes the Fat Controller on a wild ride in search of a mermaid, Hugo dreams of taking to the skies and Judy and Jerome learn what it takes to feel really useful again. Discover the wonders of dreaming big and join Thomas & Friends™ in 6 unique adventures! Episodes # Engine of the Future # Henry in the Dark # The Missing Breakdown Train # Hugo and the Airship # Three Steam Engines Gruff # Skiff and the Mermaid Bonus Features * Let's Go! Sing-along music video * Spring is Here! Sing-along music video * Calling all Engines: Belle and Harvey * The Earl's Quiz: The Afternoon Tea Express, Toad and the Whale and Jobs * Landmarks of Sodor: Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Fat Controller's Tales/Sir Topham Hatt's Tales - Toad * Learn with Thomas - Everyone is Useful * * Mr. Perkins' Railway - Different Engines * *UK/AUS Release Only Trivia * In the trailer of the UK DVD, the spine of the DVD had the HiT Entertainment logo instead of the Mattel Creations logo meaning that HiT Entertainment was originally going to distribute the DVD. * This is the first DVD for several things: ** The first US DVD to use the Series 19-onward Engine Roll Call and credits, though the Series 13-18 opening titles are still used. ** The first UK/AUS DVD to feature a Learn with Thomas and Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. ** The first UK DVD to be distributed by Mattel Creations. * This is the last US DVD to have the "Island of Sodor" opening sequence. * The digital release is slowed down to 24 frames-per-second. * This is the last AUS DVD to be released in a Carry-Case cover as Carry Me cases were losing popularity, thus future DVDs get released in normal standard covers starting from Team Up With Thomas. * This DVD is used as Disc 2 of The Complete Series 20 as a bonus disc distributed by Mattel Creations. Goofs * On the US DVD, the episode selection used a picture from The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead for The Missing Breakdown Train and Three Steam Engines Gruff used a picture from Reds vs. Blues. * On the US DVD, there are several things wrong in the credits: ** Tracy Blagdon is incorrectly credited as an assistant production manager. Her last name is misspelled in the same credit, as Blagoon. ** Keith Wickham is credited twice. ** Agathe Sulmont and Stephanie Gauthier Watson are incorrectly credited as production coordinators. ** Tim Whitnall's last name is misspelled as Witnall. * On the back cover and bonus features menu of the UK DVD, the Mr. Perkins' Railway segment is incorrectly listed as a Down at the Station segment. Merchandise Books * Henry in the Dark * Engine of the Future/Hugo and the Airship (most likely cancelled) Wooden Railway * Hugo * On the Glow Cargo * Sodor Airship Hangar Adventures * Hugo TrackMaster * Winged Thomas * Hugo and Skiff * Ryan and Jerome DVD Packs US * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Trailers File:Extraordinary Engines - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Extraordinary Engines - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Sources * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Vehicle/dp/B01JA5VKT0/ * http://www.stepintoreading.com/book/thomas-friends-spring-2017-dvd-step-into-reading-thomas-friends pl:Nadzwyczajne Lokomotywki Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Turkish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Mattel Creations